As bright as the sun as calm as the moon
by lilahwilding
Summary: Down comes the bombshell, and out of it comes spite, regret and most of all, a burning desire to ruin everything. That's Jane- wanting to wish Lisbon a happy life with Pike yet still bitter. But will he remain so on the rocky road leading up to leaving day? (not the best summary I know but the story is better, promise!)
1. Chapter 1

'If you don't get out of my way Fischer, I will get this cup of coffee and throw it all over you,' growled Jane as Fischer came to interrogate him about sitting on his sofa all day and not doing enough to help crack the case they were currently investigating.

Kim raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, rather like a disapproving mother would do, 'Jane, I don't know what's gotten into you but we need your help on this case so will you please,' she clicked her fingers impatiently in front of him as he made to walk past her, 'focus and give us your insight.'

'You're doing great,' sighed Jane, looking defeated, 'you're about one revelation away from solving it so why do you need my help on this one?'

'Because you're usually the one who delivers the revelation,' retorted Kim, narrowing her eyes, 'you're usually eager to interfere in any investigation so why not this one.'

'Got a lot on my plate,' he answered simply, 'now if you excuse me I have to go and do something very important and very fantastic.'

He skirted around her and walked swiftly away. As he left the room, Kim called irritably after him, 'you know Abbott will be hearing about this.' When he didn't react to her threat, she shook her head in disbelief. He was acting like he didn't care about anything anymore. Most of that charisma and mischievousness that had for so long characterised him had vanished and had been replaced by a tetchy and rather apathetic individual- a complete strange.

Jane wasn't totally certain as to where he was heading- away from Kim; that was for sure, before she could tell on him to Abbott just like a petty little schoolgirl. He walked into a room at random only to find that, rather unfortunately, Lisbon and Pike were enthusiastically kissing in there, on top of the table.

'Oh please get a room,' spat Jane, disgust etched across his face.

'Uh, we had gotten a room,' pointed out Pike after they both unglued themselves from one another and stood up straight, both rather red in the face, 'this one. It was empty before you walked in here.'

'Well its not anymore,' said Jane, giving Pike a look that strongly suggested he better not speak again.

Sighing, Pike kissed Lisbon on the cheek, whispered something to her that made her giggle, and then walked out of the room, making sure to avoid Jane's piercing gaze as he walked past him.

'What was all that about?' Lisbon rounded on Jane as soon as Pike was out of earshot.

'What was all what about?' asked Jane defensively.

'All that,' exclaimed Lisbon, 'I don't know what's gotten into you but whatever it is snap out of it. You've been acting like a child ever since I told you I was moving. Whether that's a coincidence or not I have no idea but you're making everything harder so stop it.'

'I don't know what you mean,' answered Jane coldly, 'I haven't done anything. I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Pike preparing for what I'm sure would have been a very erotic love scene but that doesn't give you a reason to have a go at me.'

Lisbon looked incredulously at him, 'see, this is what I mean. Everytime you even look at Marcus,'

'Pike,' Jane corrected her; he didn't like it when she used Pike's first name, especially when she refused to call Jane himself Patrick.

Lisbon broke off, glaring at Jane. She looked like she wanted to continue arguing with him but instead she just cast one more contemptuous glance at her co-worker and once close friend, and marched out of the room, sighing, 'I really don't have time for this.'

She left Jane feeling defiant, yet still a little ashamed.

Lisbon went to join the others when she walked into Fischer.

'Hey,' said Kim a little breathlessly, 'I've been looking for you, I wanted to ask you a question.'  
'What, about the murder?' queried Lisbon.  
Kim bit her lip, 'erm, no. Actually, it was about Jane. He's been acting… well… off… and I though that perhaps you could talk to him. After all, you know him a lot better than the rest of us.'

However Lisbon merely shook her head in response, 'sorry, no can-do. I just saw Jane now and I kinda got the feeling from him that I'm the last person who ought to be talking to him right now.'

Him raised her eyebrows, evidently surprised, 'wow, really?' then realisation dawned on her face, 'wait, do you think it's about you moving to DC?'

Lisbon shrugged, hoping that Kim was wrong, 'I don't know. I guess it's a possibility, I mean we have known each other for ages. But for god's sake its Jane- surely he ought to be supporting me.'  
Kim nodded and said fairly, 'sure yeah but, it's like you said, he's known you for so long. Saying goodbye must be hard for him.'

But Lisbon just frowned, 'but he's walked out on me loads of times,' she looked suddenly sour, 'huh, he doesn't like the taste of his own medicine.'

Two hours until the work say ended…

Two hours until Lisbon returned home…

Two hours until Lisbon continued packing…

Jane wanted to stop looking at his watch repeatedly yet, somehow, he couldn't stop. He was wasting every second, sat on this cold couch, watching all of his fellow agents busy themselves with murder cases that couldn't be solved. Now and then he saw Pike walking past. He wanted to insult him, to throw something at him unawares, but he restrained himself- mainly because there was nothing around him hard and painful enough to throw at Pike.

In a way Jane knew that he was being stupid. This was not how he wanted to spend his last 24 hours in Lisbon's company. But being with her, watching her slowly slip away from him like she was water he was trying to cup in his bare hands- he didn't think he could stand that.

It was almost the end of the day and Jane was fidgeting uncomfortably, wondering if it was best to talk to Lisbon or not, or maybe even to apologise to her. He probably wouldn't get a chance tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Jane plucked up the courage to go and speak to Lisbon- apologise even- however no sooner had he got up from his sofa when he realised that he didn't actually know where Lisbon was. What if she was with Pike- he didn't think he could bear to walk in on them again.

On his wanderings round the building, he walked past Kim who, at the sight of him, rounded on him, 'Jane, I decided not to tell Abbott about today.'  
'I knew you wouldn't tell him,' he told her in an offhand tone, not even bothering to look at her but instead peering up and down the corridor in the vane hope of spotting the woman he was so eager to talk to right now.  
'Anyway,' continued Kim, eying him as though she wasn't really sure how to take his comment, 'I just want you to know that if something is bothering you, you have to get it off your chest.'

'Oh, and how do you propose I do that then,' breathed Jane, the low growl in his done dripping ill-disguise scepticism.  
Kim shrugged, 'I don't know. Go see someone about it, a counsellor perhaps or whatever, or even a psychiatrist.'

Jane snorted, 'what, me, seeing a psychiatrist. Are you serious?'  
'Well I don't know!' Exclaimed Kim, her anger and impatience getting the better of her now, 'but you can't carry on like this,' her eyes then became suspicious, 'you wanna know what I think.'

'Not particularly,' sighed Jane, uninterested and bored, 'however I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway.'  
Kim gave him a look that strongly suggested she was examining him intently, trying to figure out whether he would be angry at her response. However soon, when he shook his head, turned around, and walked down the corridor away from her, she blurted out, 'oh isn't it obvious? It's Lisbon, isn't it.'

Jane stopped dead in his tracks, frozen to the spot.

Uh-oh…

'Why would you say that,' murmured Jane, hardly loud enough for Kim to hear him nevertheless she understood perfectly.  
'It is though,' muttered Kim, almost in a sulky manner, 'I'm right and you know it.'  
Jane gulped, 'but you're not. You're not right.'

'You can't stand to watch her go,' said Kim, completely ignoring Jane's contradictions, 'and you only want what is best for her so obviously you can't tell her how you actually feel, therefore you've taken to being cold and spiteful in your defence,' after a paused, she then explained, in a somewhat warmer tone, 'I took psychology at high-school. Never really used it till now.'

'I see,' replied Jane.

'Jane. I don't know much about you, but I know it helps when someone confronts their fears so please just talk to Lisbon. No Jane,' she held up her palm in front of him as he tried to interrupt, 'just talk to her because I will be talking to Abbott tomorrow, especially if you continue acting like this.'

Before he could shoot a clever retort at her, she'd walked away, leaving Jane feeling annoyed and a little humiliated.

He knew that really Kim was right, and that she was quite clever for guessing correctly the reason behind his attitude. He also guessed that she was right about him going to speak to Lisbon.

There weren't many people left in the office in the next room: Kim, Abbott, Wiley and Cho. Lisbon wasn't there.

There wasn't any point staying at work now so Jane decided he better go out, get some fresh air, perhaps even catch something to eat. On his was out however, he passed a room in which Lisbon was sitting reading some paperwork… alone.

Was this his chance? Ought he to seize it?

Without really comprehending his actions, he made a beeline for her, joining her in the room. At the sound of the door opening Lisbon looked up. When she saw it was Jane, her eyes widened for the tiniest fraction of a second before she returned to her notes, pretending that his presence didn't make her feel awkward.

'Hey,' said Jane.

'What do you want,' said Lisbon, no emotion in her tone whatsoever.  
Jane gulped, not really sure how to start his apology, 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry for-'

'Jane I'm going to stop you there,' Lisbon cut in, 'I don't know what you're game is but I'm tired of it okay.'  
'No game,' said Jane indignantly, 'I'm trying to apologise.'

Lisbon shook her head, 'everything's a game with you.'

Jane frowned, 'what, you've known me for years now and that's all you can say about me?'  
'Great job apologising,' grumbled Lisbon, quickly glancing at Jane before swiftly averting her eyes.

'No, no,' said Jane, desperately trying to rectify his mistake, 'I am sorry, I really am. I didn't mean for you to- I didn't mean to… you see, I'm not good at apologies.'

'Clearly,' said Lisbon coldly.

Jane wanted to tell her everything- about how he felt about her. But how could he? She wasn't even bothering to look at him; she was merely reading her paperwork though Jane noticed that her eyes were not moving as she supposedly read through the writing.

Jane felt like someone was tearing his soul up. Once upon a time, Lisbon had been infatuated with him, had admired his every move.

Had he just abused that? Was it too late to make things right?

It was official; Marcus was the one who enthralled her. Not Jane.

Nevertheless, Jane still tried his best to express his regret, 'I just wanted to say that, what we said- what I said- earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just used to you and you not being here is certainly going to get some taking used to… for the love of god will you at least look at me?' The last few words came tumbling out of him before he could help himself, sounding harsh and loud- so much so that they did indeed make Lisbon look up, apparently surprised.

'I'm sorry,' said Jane immediately, 'goddamit Lisbon.' He was absentmindedly shuffling his feet.

'What the hell is up with you?' shouted Lisbon.

Jane eyed her. Did he have it in him to tell her the truth?

He guessed she did deserve the truth…


	3. Chapter 3

'If you must know, I can't stand it,' Jane shouted at her, his volume now matching hers. She stood up from the sofa in order to convey to him her anger by seeming to tower over him despite his height.

'What, Jane, what can't you stand?'

Jane shook his head, wishing he hadn't said a thing, 'you know what Lisbon, don't you worry you're pretty little head about it,' he spat, almost as if he was taunting her, 'you just go back to your own idealistic world in DC where everything is perfect and you and Pike are married with little kids and a big house with a massive garden on a lane where you go out for walks each day.'

'What on earth are you getting at,' demanded Lisbon, this time determined to get to the bottom of Jane's less-than-friendly behaviour. However when asked this, Jane refused to speak again, though he looked like he really wanted to. Lisbon wanted him to too. She didn't want it to be like this. Why couldn't they have argued last week? Why did it have to be today- when she was so close to leaving him? She didn't want to end on bad terms or anything. There was nothing else for it: she'd have to try and resolve things with him which meant she had to let him win the argument.

She put on an expression of defeat and said calmly, 'okay, Jane. What's you're point.'

Jane gulped, 'it wasn't supposed to be like this.'

This hadn't been the response Lisbon had been expecting at all. In fact, she'd been bracing herself for an explosion of smart comebacks and intelligent well-reasoned arguments.

'What?' Was just about all Lisbon could say to this.  
Once again, Jane didn't seem like he was able to go on. Nevertheless he forced himself to do so, 'you leaving for DC with Pike, I never wanted it to be like this.'

'Wait,' Lisbon stopped him, 'you're saying that the only reason you're acting like a hormonal teenage girl and making everyone's life harder is that you don't want me to go?' Jane didn't reply however his look was enough to confirm her suspicions. Far from being flattered by this, she was infuriated that he couldn't just be happy for her- that was what friends were supposed to do.

Jane's eyes kept flicking from Lisbon's face to his own feet, as though staring at her for too long would make everything more painful for him.

'How dare you,' growled Lisbon, her tone strangled with unsuppressed rage, 'I'm happy. Can't you understand that? Can't you accept that?'

'Of course I can,' coraked Jane, 'its just that, if you leave-'

'Yes if I leave no one will be around to put up with your stupid lies and clap at your amazing discoveries which- may I just say- are incredibly intimidating not to mention irritating after a while.'

'That wasn't what I was going to say, although thank you for the feedback,' replied Jane coolly, 'what I was actually going to say was that accepting your move to DC is one of the hardest things I've had to do in a while.'

Lisbon shook her head dismissively, 'you're just saying that.'  
'Lisbon I'm not.'  
'But you are though,' exclaimed Lisbon, laughing even though there was nothing funny about the situation, 'because it's what you do. You lie and you mess with people's thoughts and how they feel and,' her voice lowered so that she now sounded weak and fed up, 'and I'm sick and tired of it. Jane listen to me. Perhaps an idealistic world in DC is exactly what I want. Perhaps I do want kids and a massive garden. Perhaps I do want to live on a road where everyone knows everyone and the ice cream truck comes once a day after the children finish school, while they're riding their bikes up and down the lanes.'

'You really think about that?' asked Jane.

Lisbon nodded, 'all the time. I always wanted children. I always thought we'd- I mean I'd- have two. A boy and a girl. Pike may be my only chance to have that.'

'What if he's not,' whispered Jane, 'what if there's someone else. Someone who would do anything to make sure you're the happiest woman alive.'

'That person doesn't exist,' answered Lisbon simply.

Jane gulped, 'if you leave tomorrow, I'll have nothing left. You are the most important thing to me. You mean the world to me.' Unable to bear any of what was happening, Jane dropped down to his knees, screwing up his eyes, forbidding himself to do what he longed to do.

Lisbon surveyed him for a second. She looked at his helpless body, at how it trembled and shook.

How could she be mad at him anymore…

'Jane,' she whispered in a soft, gentle voice. She dropped to her knees too so that she was close to Jane- within reaching distance.

She touched his chin with her hand so that he looked up.

'I'm going to miss you too Jane, so much,' she said in a hushed motherly tone.  
Jane grinned in spite of himself, 'I'll miss you more.'  
'Not possible,' whispered Lisbon, smiling.

'Lisbon,' asked Jane, 'can I tell you something.'

'Depends what it is,' she replied.

'Promise you won't get mad though.'

'Like I said, it depends what it is.'

Jane took one deep, shuddering breath, closed him eyes, bit his lip, and said, 'I think I'm falling in love with you, Lisbon.'

Alarm bells went off in Lisbon's head, the tenderness of the moment was gone.

'Jane!' She yelled as she got to her feet, 'how dare you.'

'What, its true!' said Jane, getting to his feet, louder.

'I don't care if it is Jane, you-' however both their shouts were drowned by one another. They couldn't hear the insults they were throwing at one another due to the fact that their voices were constantly getting louder and louder and louder.

'You idiot, Jane, I hate you! I wish you'd just get out of my life.'

There was a split second where they stared at each other.

Then… the ground gave a judder, making both Lisbon and Jane lose their footing and land to the floor.

The building gave an ominous rumble as the ground began to shake.

'Earthquake!' shouted Lisbon. She was right- and it was a powerful one. It felt like the ground was a bucking horse, determined to make them stumble and fall.

Lisbon, coughing what with the dust coming from the ceiling where it was shaking and rubbing up against the walls, crawled under the table and Jane made to join her.

However the ceiling was starting to cave in as the room collapsed. There was a thump, and Jane was nothing but a slump on the ground.

Lisbon let out a blood-curdling scream that no one could hear over the crashes and bangs of the building and the surrounding houses as they all suffered the impact of the earthquake.

'Jane! Jane! Jane!'


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon couldn't hear herself think what with the crashes and bangs and the fact that she was preoccupied with shielding her own head from oncoming rubble.

Her main priority was to get to Jane to see if he was okay but she couldn't see him; there was so much dust in the air. Lisbon closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle, prayed for Jane to be okay, prayed for the shaking to stop.

It was another few minutes before the quaking eased, allowing her to crawl out from under the table. The walls and ceiling and caved in a considerable amount, leaving only a small space left in the room. Lisbon was horrified to see that the doorways had also collapsed and there was no gap left big enough to crawl through therefore meaning she had rely on outside help alone if she was to get out of this.

Her breathing hard and fast, Lisbon crept out of the shelter and, scanned the room for Jane whilst getting very slowly back to her feet. Still crouched a little, she edged around the room terrified that she was going to cause another avalanche and rubble.

What is the whole building collapsed?

There was no possible way of telling how the surrounding rooms had been affected. Not many other people had remained inside the building when the earthquake had occurred though Lisbon was sure that all of the colleagues that she was closest to had been just down the hall.

Oh she hoped they were okay.

Lisbon's heart plummeted when she caught sight of a hand. Dropping all caution, she scurried to Jane's body, all the while uttering his name in a desperate way.

'Jane, damn it Jane wake up,' she demanded, placing both hands on his shoulders and shaking him. She pressed an ear to his chest to make sure he was still alive.

Thank god, he was breathing.

Nevertheless his breathing was much slower than usual.

'Jane,' she said in an urgent voice, 'if you can hear me please just hang in there. We'll be out of here soon, someone will come and get us,' however seeing his broken and limp body made her throat burn involuntarily as a strange stinging sensation tortured her eyes, 'Jane please,' her voice was strangled, 'please be okay.'

Before she could help herself, tears began to role thick and fast down her cheeks, falling onto Jane's gradually rising and falling chest as she clutched at it, her grip tightening as the impact of what had just happened began to crash down onto her.

'I'm sorry Jane,' she said through gritted teeth, shaking her head and hoisting up so that the back of his head was resting on her chest.

'Just please, please, please, don't die.'

She absentmindedly stroked Jane's hair, running her fingers through his curly golden locks.

To Lisbon's jubilation, Jane turned his head a little to the side.

'Oh my god,' choked Lisbon, feeling a hundred times lighter than she had done a few seconds ago.  
Jane turned his head again and groaned softly.

'Jane,' Lisbon made to kneel beside him, still supporting his head with her hand, 'Jane, can you hear me?'

'Yeah,' moaned Jane very quietly, 'just don't be so loud. My head… ow,' he raised one hand weakly to his head, his fingers softly brushing Lisbon's, 'my head feels like crap.'

'But you're alive,' laughed Lisbon, unable to contain her blind happiness, 'you're not dead.'

Jane slowly sat up and propped his back up against the wall- or what was left of it.

'What happened?' He muttered, massaging the back of his neck, 'the ground was shaking… but that's all I can remember.  
Lisbon's smile faltered a little bit however she remained relieved as she sat cross legged facing him, 'the whole room was collapsing. I couldn't see anything. By the time it had stopped you were out of sight so I come out from where I'd been hiding and went to check on you but you were out, not moving,' her expression turned stony, 'I thought you'd died.'

Jane held her hand. Without really realising it, she tightened her grip on him.  
'Well,' mumbled Jane, smiling encouragingly, 'I'm not… so… when are we gunna get out of here.'

Lisbon shrugged, breathless, 'I don't know. I hope soon though.'

Lisbon sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders.

Still holding hands, they sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing.

After a while, Lisbon said, in a much high voice than she'd intended, 'Jane.'  
'Mm?'  
'I don't hate you,' her eyes filled with tears once more and her breathing became uneven though she did her best to conceal this from Jane who noticed it anyway but tried to ignore it all the same.

Jane didn't speak however he gulped and squeezed her hand in thanks.

'So much for leaving tomorrow,' said Lisbon, merely to fill the screaming silence.  
'What, aren't you gunna?'  
Lisbon snorted, 'after all this? If I make it out of the building by tomorrow, I won't feel right leaving you and the rest of the FBI in this state.'

After another pause, Jane shook his head, 'no, I think you should go.'  
'Really?' Lisbon sounded disbelieving.  
'Yeah. You really do have to escape from this and from me. You shouldn't let us drag you down anymore.'

Lisbon buried her nose into his arm so as to convey her gratitude. Neither of them said anything else. Jane stroked her head.

Both of them were thinking the same thing: about what they wanted. Lisbon ached to tell Jane the full extent of her uneasiness about the following day.

She knew it would be good for her to get away from Jane altogether however she just didn't feel like she was able to do that- mainly because she was scared of what life would be like without him. She'd gotten so used to him.

The thought of having Pike all of the time and nothing but Pike was… okay… but not amazing.

Jane was full of surprises and was enigmatic. Not the sort of guy a woman would normally want to spend the rest of their life with…

…But then, Lisbon thought…

…Perhaps that was what separated her from all other women…


	5. Chapter 5

'What the- let me through!' bellowed Pike at the top of his lungs as he fought through the crowd of people milling around the FBI building. The whole of the top two floors had sort of fallen down onto the one below, making the whole structure look oddly distorted and, in some places, dented. Pike kept trying to phone Lisbon but she wasn't picking up. This made him very anxious.

Pike scanned the sea of people for someone- anyone- who looked in the slightest way official. He didn't know whether he was looking for an FBI worker or a face he recognised but he had to speak to someone. He had to know if Lisbon was alright.

Finally, he was able to push his way to the front of the crowds so that he was as close to the building as he could get without crossing the yellow tape. He watched as a combination of policemen, firefighters, and rescuers did their best to get into the building and remove rubble without accidentally causing the whole thing to collapse. Pike could tell merely by surveying them closely that it was tricky work. He edged to a man with a clipboard, hoping that perhaps he would provide him with answers.

'Hey,' he said urgently, making the man turn around, eyebrows raised on his surprisingly calm and steady face.  
'Please,' implored Pike, 'you have to tell me. There's a friend of mine, more like girlfriend, who works there and I think she's in the building.'

'Which floor was she on,' he asked in a matter of fact tone.  
Pike pulled an exasperated grimace, 'how am I supposed to know? She normally works near the top though so does that mean she's stuck? Will she be able to get out?'

'Too soon to tell,' sighed the man, 'we're not sure just how damaged it is on the inside. Rescue helicopters,' he gestured overheard almost as if Pike couldn't see them already, 'have come now and, once we have the right equipment and machinery, we will try and carefully dismantle the top few floors in order to uncover any people that may remain in there.'

'How fast can you do it?' asked Pike, 'only, we- me and my girlfriend- are supposed to be moving to DC tomorrow.'

However the man merely shook his head, 'I'm not sure whether we'll be able to get to her before then. Though we will try our best… but I assure you I'm not promising anything… but we will try.'

Pike nodded and turned away quickly, feeling that if he didn't do something the man would continue shooting uncertain statements at him. All of his talking was making Pike even more uncomfortable.

What was he going to do?

He had to make the move to DC tomorrow but Lisbon needed to be with him. What if she didn't get out before then…  
He had to move, would he just have to move houses and then come back to 'collect' her?

The noise of the helicopters combined with the chattering of the surrounding people was making Pike's ear ache a little so he made to turn around and retreat back into the thinner sections of the crowd however he soon found himself ambushed by a reporter and a camera man who were obviously working with some sort of news or media.

'And here you join us at the wreckage of some of the buildings that were the most badly affected after the earthquake this afternoon,' said the reported before turning to Pike, jabbing a microphone forcefully in his face, 'can you, sir, tell us what has been happening here. Do you think there is any hope for the building and, more importantly, the people inside.'

'I don't know,' muttered Pike, 'but I kinda need to be someone so can I just-'  
'How long do you think it will be before this disaster is resolved?' Interrupted the reporter.

Once again, Pike tried to get away, murmuring, 'I really have to be going.'

'Do you-'

'Dammit I don't!' Yelled Pike before shoving the cameraman out of the way, intent on getting as far away from the annoying reporter as it was possible to be.

Once Pike was back on the street, away from all of the babbling people standing on tiptoes in order to see the building, he made to walk to his car. There weren't many buildings that weren't showing signs of being affected by the quake however the place in which he feared Lisbon stood was definitely the one that had suffered the most damage.

Pike then wondered whether any of her other co-workers were in there so, to find out, he called each one them in turn.

He started with Abbott who, thankfully, answered almost immediately.

He then tried Wiley: No answer.

Then he tried Kim: No answer.

Then Cho: No answer.

Pike frowned, wondering if all three of them were in there. Perhaps they were with Lisbon. Maybe there was a chance they were still alive.

He then remembered Jane and how he spent most of the evenings on his sofa. Wanting to know whether Jane was still with Lisbon, he tried to phone Jane. As he had feared, Jane didn't answer either.

Pike bit his lip. He knew he ought to feel really bad that Jane was stuck in there, but then again, he'd never really taken to Jane. There was no denying he felt threatened by him and a little intimidated by his attitude.

Well, there was no staying here and watching the extremely slow progress of the rescuers so Pike got into his car and drove home. He'd be returning the next day however to pick up Lisbon- and then they were out of here.

He wanted to leave now more than ever and he wanted to take Lisbon with him quickly because, despite her enthusiasm, he couldn't shake of the hunch that she was going to decide to stay at the last minute.

The last thing that Pike wanted was for Lisbon to stay here where she could act as Jane's pet dog.

* * *

**Hope you liked it:) please review**

**and, btw, if you're getting the impression I'm leaning more towards pike/Lisbon in this scene: don't worry! I am a 110% jisbon fan and this fanfiction is primarily aimed at them. I just thought that Pike getting a bigger role may make the plot more interesting. next scene will be jane/Lisbon, promise! then I might do one from the other people trapped (kim/wiley/cho) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey:) I told you more Jisbon was coming up ;) Anyway, I know this is rated T and not M but I am going to warn you, at the end of this chapter there is very subtle references to sex however actual sex isn't included in the fanfiction. It merely ends with passionate kissing and you can assume what happens afterwards ;)**

* * *

Jane shook his head and pressed his ear to the rock, listening to what was going on outside. 'I can hear a helicopter,' he told Lisbon, who was pacing up and down what little space there was left of the room, biting her nails, 'several helicopters actually.'

'Are any of them perhaps heading straight for this room to bust us out?' Asked Lisbon quizzically.

Jane inclined his head a little, 'no but, I can hear people as well, lots of them.'  
'Ugh,' growled Lisbon, kicking at the rock only to receive stabbing pains in her foot, 'I can't believe this. If I'd only left the building with Pike.'  
Jane nodded but didn't answer.

After a while, Lisbon sat down on the floor and looked up at Jane, 'how are you feeling?'  
Jane shrugged, 'fine.'

'Jane,' said Lisbon, shaking her head and looking doubtful, 'you know I can tell when you're lying. Does it still hurt?'

'Wow, you're getting good at that,' murmured Jane, 'yes, it does still hurt,' ever since he had awoken it had been to find that he his head ached horribly, probably due to the fact that it had been one of the first things to hit the hard tiled floor when he'd fallen unconscious after being hit by the cascading rocks during the quake, 'not as much now, though.'

'Good,' nodded Lisbon. She was hoping that the heated argument that had occurred before the shaking had started wouldn't get tangled in any conversation they were going to have.

'Don't worry,' said Jane, so quietly that Lisbon found it quite hard to hear him, 'soon we'll be out and you can be on your way to DC.'

Lisbon shook her head, 'Jane.'

'What?' He asked rather quickly.  
'It doesn't matter,' she shook her head. She persisted in her continuous trek around the remaining floor.

Jane turned to look at her. When Lisbon noticed the way which he was staring at her, she froze and eyed him somewhat suspiciously, 'what are you looking at?'

'Nothing,' Jane whispered, not keeping his eyes off her. He really wanted to know what it was she had been so tempted to say… perhaps declare her new-found will to stay? But then, Jane reminded himself, she loved Pike. Jane had missed his chance.

Yet he couldn't help wondering, what she would say if he revealed to her just how far he would go to make her stay.

Would it break out into another argument?

Was it worth finding out?

'What I said before, that I loved you,' he started.  
At these words, Lisbon's expression became rather stony, almost as if she didn't really want to dwell on this subject. Nevertheless, even though Jane knew that it was quite a risk carrying on, he found he couldn't stop now he had started.

'What I meant is that, you've made such a difference to my life. Without you, I would have never got to Red John and, more importantly, I wouldn't have carried on with my life. After Angela and Charlotte were killed, I doubted I'd ever love anyone again.'

Lisbon's eyes widened. Her throat was very dry therefore she couldn't tell him to stop talking so she just listened to him.

'But you dragged me out of that dark place. When I first got the offer to join the FBI, I wouldn't work for them without you by my side. You make me happier than I thought I could ever be and I can't imagine life without you now,' he took a deep, shuddering breath, as if he was preparing himself for something rather big, 'so I guess there's no better time to do this.'

'Jane,' Lisbon said warningly, 'what are you going to do.'

Jane gulped and took one step towards Lisbon, 'Teresa just hear me out. Anything Pike gives you, I can give to you. I'll do anything to make sure you are the happiest woman in the world so, Teresa Lisbon,' Jane descended onto one knee, 'will you please, please, please, please, please… marry me.'

Lisbon clapped both of her hands around her mouth. She wanted to scream and shout however she found herself temporarily speechless. All of these different emotions were whirring around her head, making her feel overwhelmed.

She also bent down onto her knees so that she was level with Jane who, by the look on is face, was preparing for some sort of explosion.

'You can't just ask me to marry you,' said Lisbon. However, to Jane's surprise and gratitude, she did not sound angry.

'I can't?'

Lisbon shook her head, 'but what you said, about making me happy. Would you really do that?'

'Of course I would,' mumbled Jane and Lisbon placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

She beamed, 'Jane, of course I won't marry you, but I had no idea you felt that way about me.'

'I do, I definitely do, and if you let me, I'll show you.'

Lisbon's brow furrowed, 'let you?'

'Yeah,' nodded Jane, 'close your eyes.'

Not really sure what to expect, Lisbon did as she was told. She closed her eyes. Now she couldn't see Jane, though she could still hear his slow, steady, calming breathing.

Then, she felt the softest touch on her lips. Jane had brushed his incredibly gentle against hers. She could feel the intimacy between them and knew there was only an inch or so separating Jane's face and hers.

This time, Lisbon leant in and kissed Jane softly, pulling away after one second, hoping that Jane would kiss her again. When he did, Lisbon felt him applying more force and enthusiastically, she responded, one of her hands creeping across his head, her fingers running through his beautiful golden curly hair.

Not daring to break the kiss, Jane made to get to his feet, helping Lisbon up with him before snaking his arms provocatively round Lisbon's back.

For one second, they broke apart.

'You mean it,' murmured Lisbon breathlessly.  
Jane ran one of his hands down her back, pressing her to him, 'I do.'

'But what if Marcus…' Lisbon's voice trailed off.

'Hey,' said Jane soothingly, making Lisbon instantly calm, 'no ones here, Marcus doesn't have to know. If you do move you DC, we won't be able to do this ever again.'

Lisbon though about this for a moment before saying quickly, 'okay then we'd better shut up and do it then.'

She grabbed his collar and passionately kissed him again.


End file.
